Life Is A Show
by Hikaru18920
Summary: It all started with a phone call and the next thing Naruto knew he was meeting producers and being launched into the glamorous world of stardom... or is everything not so glamorous? Who can you trust when backstabbing and lies are apart of the game? There's nothing you can do but keep your friends close and your enemies closer...
1. Chapter 1

_Burbon Street, apt. 9, top floor_

_6:00_

_*Beep beep beep*_

Naruto Uzumaki rolled over and squinted at his alarm clock. How could it be time to get up already? It felt like he'd just blinked and it was morning.

He yawned. Like an idiot, he'd taken the late shift at the café, Á La Mode, where he worked six days a week. He knew he shouldn't complain, more hours meant more money and they could definitely use all the help they could get.

He lived with his Mom in a tiny two bedroom apartment in a shitty neighborhood. It wasn't the best but it was home.

Naruto rolled out of bed, his feet hitting the cold floor with a thud. He couldn't wait until it was the weekend. It was only Tuesday but he could already tell that this week was going to be rough.

He wondered if his Mom was back home yet. Sometimes she'd leave for work and wouldn't come back until the late afternoon the next day.

He stood up and stretched before walking out of his room. Another three steps and he was outside his mother's room. The hallway was so narrow he would sometimes end up in there if he wasn't careful.

He poked his head in and saw his Mom collapsed on the bed. She was so tired she hadn't even bothered to take off her work uniform. Naruto quietly walked in and gently covered her with her duvet that was neatly placed at the end of her bed. He paused, his mom really was beautiful, she actually looked her age when she was asleep.

Her fiery red hair gently curled into soft ringlets down her back and framed her heart shaped face like a soft caress. It contrasted heavily with her wide, emerald green eyes which stood out even more against her fair, alabaster skin. Her long eyelashes fluttered softly against her delicate cheek bones as she stirred restlessly in her sleep.

The continuous long hours of her job had etched stress and worry into her very being. It made him sad to know that he was the cause of this. He quietly stepped out of the room and headed to the kitchen to start making breakfast.

He had about 15 minutes before he had to start getting ready for school and he had to prepare their lunch for the day.

She was a nurse at the local hospital and the hours were brutal. Ever since his dad died things had been going downhill for them until he got a job to help pick up the slack but somehow it still wasn't enough. Sometimes the bills wouldn't even get paid until it was weeks overdue.

She was killing herself to put him through private school and provide for him. He'd begged her to send him to regular school figuring that it wouldn't be as hard on her if all of their money didn't go towards his education but she had vehemently said no and that his father had wanted this for him.

After that she wouldn't say another word about it and every time he brought it up she'd get this tight lipped expression on her face. She didn't know it but Naruto had secretly picked up another job as a waiter. Her letting him get his first one had been a struggle. He only got to work the minimal hours and worked on commission but every penny counted and if it eased the stress off of his mother he wasn't going to complain.

Naruto set the packed lunches on their small two seater table, checked his watch and cursed. He was running late again. Rushing to his room he quickly grabbed his clothes for the day and headed to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. He hoped he'd be on time to catch his ride.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

By the time he was ready to go his mom had gotten up, showered, and put on a new uniform. She leaned against the counter gingerly sipping her freshly made coffee as she watched her son flit around the kitchen grabbing ingredients to make his morning toast.

"Mom I might be a little late getting home tonight so don't wait up.'' She made a face but nodded nonetheless. She hated how her son had to pull late shifts. There was no sense in both of them being tired to the bone. Kushina eyed him. Today he was dressed in an open red and black flannel shirt with a solid black shirt underneath, loose pants that continuously slid down his slim hips and, a pair of faded, beat up, black converse that no matter how hard he scrubbed just would not let go of their dingy look.

Over the years Naruto took after his father more and more. The only thing he took from her was her facial structure and height. Other than that he was the spitting image of his father with shoulder length blond hair, skin that looked blessed by the gods, and wide, cobalt blue eyes that made him as easy to read as a book.

Kushina wished she could get her baby something new to wear but they barely had any money left over once their bills got payed. You'd think rent for their small apartment wouldn't cost so much but the owner of the building knew that most of his residence were having a hard time and raised the rent whenever the mood struck him just because he could.

He knew how much each of his residence made, where they worked, and when they got paid. The rent always seemed due whenever anyone got their paycheck. Kushina was startled out of her thoughts when Naruto suddenly leaned in and pecked her on the cheek before stuffing his jelly spread toast into his mouth and dashing out of the door, backpack in hand.

Things would get better for her baby. She'd make sure of it.

* * *

A/N:

Alright the summary has been changed and so has the story which means this is no longer a creature fic. Please let me know if I missed something and the first two chapters don't match with the third chapter. I've fixed the bit about his eyes changing color. Can you imagine that happening on on a regular 'ole human? That'd be cool in a freaky way. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto knocked on the door of his best friend who lived right down the hall from him. He shifted from one foot to the other as he waited impatiently for someone to answer the door. He could hear muffled curses as something crashed to the ground on the other side of the could be heard as someone fumbled with the locks before wrenching it open. Naruto was met with a disheveled Temari.

Temari was the oldest out of the Sabaku siblings and the only girl. Their mother had died from childbirth when they were younger leaving them to live with their father which wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that he was an abusive drunk. They all loathed the man but he was all the family they had left and sense they had no money they put up with it.

Temari was sporting a new bruise on her cheek that was rapidly turning a harsh shade of red. That morning she had woken up to find her father, Rasa, standing over her. He glared down at her before roughly grabbing her and shaking her calling her Karura and asking where she had been all night. Temari had yanked her arms out of his grasps and scrambled out of bed. Her head snapped to the side as Rasa backhanded her, making her stumble into the lamp on her bedside table.

She dodged as he swung again and ran out of the apartment and into the hall were she was met by a confused Uzumaki. She was glad neither of her brothers were there to see that or their father would be dead by now. Naruto's look of confusion turned to one of disgust as he realizes what must have happened. Temari gave him a look, begging him not to ask. Naruto shook his head. "Where's Gaara?"

"He left with Kankuro already. " Naruto nodded and watched as Temari hurried passed him and headed to his apartment as was normal whenever Rasa got into one of his moods. Each of the Saboku children had a spear set of clothes in Naruto's apartment in case they ever needed to get away from home. Kushina never said anything about this and simply feigned ignorance whenever Rasa asked about them.

The last time this happened, Rasa came by and asked if she knew were they were. When she said no he roughly shoved her into the door. The only reason he left on his own two legs and not on a stretcher was because Kushina realized she couldn't help anybody from jail.

Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of a car horn blaring. "Shit. Kiba is so gonna kill me."

Kiba fiddled with the radio until he found their regular morning station.

"_Hey guys this is Eric on The Morning Show and we hope you guys are having a great morning so far.__ Today we have one of LAs top producers in the studio with us. He doesn't say much but who can with me around? We're gonna kick things off with a couple of songs then jump right into 'Singin With The DJ' after the commercial break."_

Kiba and Naruto grinned as one of their favorites came on. "I'll be Kid if you'll be Chris." Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

_"Baby..."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Baby let me put your panties to the side, i'mma make you feel alright..._

_Cause i'mma give you what you need_,_ yeah..."_

Naruto started to nod to the song.

_"Mami you remind me of something, but I don't know what it is..._

_Cause you remind me of something_

_Girl you gotta show me..._

_You remind me of something, but I don't know what it is right now._

_You remind me of something, girl you gotta show me."_

Kiba nodded along to the music, left hand on the wheel while gesturing with the other.

_"Uh, on the real no lie_

_I don't know what it is but you just my type._

_Everything just right, B said put it to the left, don't listen to the hype though._

_Got a cup in your hand baby sitting but you ain't got no kids."_

Naruto started to sway to the music. He loved listening to music.

_"We ain't leaving 'til there ain't no more left, can't see no time on the Rolex._

_I could tell you a freak, go show it_

_Looking for the after party, where to go at?_

_Go on the floor like a doormat, baby you know where to throw that,_

_I said."_

_"Mami you remind me of something..._

_But I don't know what it is..._

_Cause you remind me of something, girl you gotta show me, yeah._

_You remind me of something_

_But I don't know what it is right now._

_Cause you remind me of something, girl you gotta show me."_

_"Baby if you know what it is_

_On a real, can't lie, man you just my type."_

_"Hands in the air looking for bitch right now."_

_"On a real, can't lie, man you just my type._

_Uh, so tell me what your name is._

_I don't really care who you came with._

_Unless you got a couple friends look like you, my bad if my ex try to fight you._

_Roll up soon as I roll in, security better get with the program, too deep, ain't no where to stand, so high, ain't nowhere to land._

_You remind me of something missing, Misses, you got my full attention, listen, let go of the attention._

_If I get a minute, I'll put your bad ass in detention."_

_"Baby let me put your panties to the side..._

_I'mma make you feel alright..._

_'Cause I'mma give you what you need, yeah._

_Mami you remind me of something, but I don't know what it is..._

_Cause you remind me of something, girl you gotta show me._

_Baby you remind me, you remind me of something, but I don't know what it is right now._

_Cause you remind me of something, girl you gotta show me._

_Baby if you know what it is..."_

_"On a real, can't lie, man you just my type."_

_"Hands in the air looking for bitch right now."_

_"On a real, can't lie, man you just my type."_

_"Oh baby show me, show me something_

_Tomorrow I might be hungover, but that don't mean nothing._

_You see all night long, I've been wrong._

_Baby show me something..."_

_"She gon' let me do it..."_

_"Baby let me put your panties to the side..._

_I'mma make you feel alright._

_'Cause I'mma give you what you need, yeah..._

_Mami you remind me of something, but I don't know what it is..._

_Cause you remind me of something, girl you gotta show me._

_Baby you remind me, you remind me of something._

_But I don't know what it is right now._

_Cause you remind me of something, girl you gotta show me..."_

Kiba turned down the radio and glanced at Naruto who had a soft smile on his face.

Naruto looked at Kiba quizzically. "What is it?"

"I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Have all that talent and not _do _anything with it. It just seems like a big waste to me." He shrugged.

Naruto rolled his eyes. They'd had this conversation before. In fact they couldn't go a whole week without him complaining about it at least twice.

Naruto sighed," I know I have an _okay_ voice but it's nothing to brag about. Besides, it's not what I want to do anyways."

Kiba looked scandalized. "Okay? Your voice is not simply 'okay'. Your voice is just...I don't even have words."

Naruto laughed, "Whatever. Besides it's only a matter of opinion. For all we know I might have a terrible singing voice and your just too deaf to distinguish it from a good one."

"Well we _could _get a second opinion if _someone_ didn't have stage fright."

"Psh whatever." Naruto blushed and looked out the car window. They were only a couple blocks away from school now.

Kiba suddenly perked up. "I just got an awesome idea. Why don't you call into The Morning Show? That way we'll know if you can actually sing or if i'm -as you put it- deaf."

Naruto's eyes widened. "No the hell I won't."

Kiba scoffed,"Why not? I for one think it's a great idea."

"Well _I_ don't."

" Your opinion is irrelevant. Your doing it."

Naruto's mouth dropped open at this and he watched as Kiba whipped out his phone and dialed the station.

"Wait, what?! Kiba i'm not going to humiliate myself in front of millions of people just for your satisfaction. You hear how they degrade anyone who calls in. Remember how they made that one girl cry? I'm pretty sure she wasn't the only one either."

"What do you mean humiliate? You'll do fine. In fact your about put everyone who's ever been on this show to shame and it's not like they'll know who you are."

"But-"

Kiba effectively cut him off by holding up a finger. "Hello? He grinned. "Yes i'm calling in about the Singin With The DJ bit...ah no not me it's for my friend...alright...thanks."

Kiba made a sharp turn and pulled into the academy parking lot. He turned off the engine and held the phone out to Naruto who furiously shook his head and pushed it back.

"Come on, please? No one will know and you're up right after this guy." He turned up the radio so they could hear who was on.

They both simultaneously cringed when the straining voice of some unfortunate guy floated from the radio.

_"-__ on the summer day when you were gone._

_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._

_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._

_I crashed my car into the bridge- "_

_" Hahahaha! Wait whoa whoa whoa hold up. That was just awful. My grandma could've done better and she had a stroke- sorry about that gran-gran__, love you._

_Please exit yourself from this phone call and never call again in your life, thank you very much sir.__"_

Naruto pointedly looked at Kiba who just shrugged, nonplussed by Eric's harsh comments.

_"Okay we have another caller. Hey this is Eric. What's your name, age, and where are you from?_

Naruto silently cursed and glared at Kiba who grinned and held the phone out to him. He snatched it and tentatively held it up to his ear.

"H-Hello?"

"_Still here_."

"Um my name is...Naru... i'm seventeen a-and i'm from Kanoha ."

"_Naru? That's a weird name. Oh well. You feelin lucky today?"_

"No, I feel sick."

_"No? What made you call in?"_

"An asshole." Naruto hissed at Kiba who grinned in response.

_"Hahahaha an asshole huh? You must love him dearly. Okay your song will be...Bruno Mar's Gorilla. Ooohh thats a toughie. Alright, you ready kid?_

Naruto let out a heavy breath. "Sure man, let's get this over with."

Eric chuckled and started the track for the song.

Naruto took in a deep breath and let it out before starting.

_"Oooh I got a body full of liquor with a cocaine kicker and i'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall..._

_So lay it down, lay it down_

_You got your legs up in the sky, with the devil in your eyes, let me hear you say you want it all..._

_Say it now, say it now_

_Look what you're doing, look what you've done..._

_But in this jungle you can't run_

_'Cause what I got for you, I promise it's a killer,_

_You'll be banging on my chest_

_bang bang, gorilla..._

_Ooh, yeah_

_You and me baby making love like gorillas..."_

Naruto opened his eyes, surprised he'd closed them. Everything was silent. He looked at Kiba who's mouth had dropped open.

He shifted uncomfortably under Kiba's gaze and his face started to heat up. "What?" He asked indignantly.

Kiba just slowly shook his head. '_I knew he could sing but damn.'__  
_

Naruto tossed Kiba the phone and fumbled for the door handle before finally grabbing it and exiting the car.

Kiba snapped out of his stupor. "Wait-" The door slammed shut.

_"Hello? Helloooo?"_

Kiba picked up the phone. "Yeah?"

_"For the first time in probably the history of this show, I have absolutely nothing bad to say.__ I mean damn. That kid has a set of pipes on him."_

Kiba laughed. "That's what i've been trying to tell him for years."

_"Well congratulations! Naru you're now the reining champion of 'Singin With The DJ' and do you know what that means?"_

"Um he sort of just left but I'll tell him. What dose it mean?"

_"It means he gets to go to LA and meet with some very famous music producers. One of which is sitting right beside me and from the look on his face, I can tell he's very interested."_

Kiba grinned. He couldn't _wait_ to tell Naruto the good news.

_"Tell him to come to the station this Thursday to get the details."_

"Alright tha-"

Kiba looked down at the phone. The basterd had hung up on him. He shrugged. He was way to excited to care or be offended. The school bell sounded, making him jump.

"Shit." Kiba cursed. He was about to be late. He grabbed his bag out of the back seat and tumbled his way out of the car. He'd just have to tell Naruto the good news after homeroom.


	3. Chapter 3

B/A/N:

Sorry for the super long wait. Collage is a bitch who likes to take up time and leave you drained. Seriously I feel as if all i've done is do work, study, hw, sleep, and clean. This is really the first real moment i've had to sit down and write something.

* * *

Naruto sat at his desk in homeroom wringing his hands. He was totally freaking out. He couldn't believe he just did that. What if someone he knew heard him? His heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute and was about to jump right out of his chest. He took even, short breaths.

_"Okay, it's over and done with now. It's fine. You made it through in one piece. You can kill Kiba later...preferably with a very sharp stick."_ Naruto grinned at that particular thought. There was no way he'd forgive Kiba for ambushing him with that call.

As soon as that thought passed through his head, Kiba jogged into the room. _"Speak of the devil."_ Naruto narrowed his eyes and deliberately turned to face the front of the classroom. He zigzagged his way across the room and stopped breathless in front of Naruto's desk.

"I'm already running late and I couldn't wait to tell you but you won! You freaking won! You're the first person to ever win on that show!" Naruto made little flapping motions with his hands, shushing him. "Not so loud, you're going to get us both into trouble and shouldn't you be in class?"

"Like I said, i'm already late, what's a few more minutes? That aside, why aren't you more excited? Didn't you hear me? You won!" Naruto scowled, "Yes, I freaking heard you now would you please leave. You're causing a scene." Which was true. More than a few students were now looking at them curiously.

Kiba glanced around before turning back and dropping his voice. "Okay, okay I see your point but do you know what this means?" Naruto dropped his head and cradled it in exasperation. "No, Kiba, what dose it mean?"

"It means you get to meet famous producers and stuff. You might even get signed to a label." He finished in awe. Naruto felt nauseous just thinking about it. "Kiba I didn't even want to do the call in the first place what makes you think I want to meet some sleazy producer?"

"Hey hey hey, Eric said there was a top producer from L.A. listening to you which means he was of the non-sleazy variety." He knelt down in front of him so they were eye level. "Please just give it some thought, this could be a really big thing for you. You don't seem to understand that your voice is amazing. I can't speak for anyone else but when I hear you sing it's like you're singing with your soul and pouring all of your heart into whatever it is your singing."

He suddenly grinned. "Hell, you could be singing Barney's theme song and I'd still get emotional just hearing it." Naruto's face was getting redder by the second. "So if you change your mind Eric said to be at the radio station on Thursday to get the details. I'll be waiting there in case you change your mind, okay?"

Naruto scoffed and finally raised his head. "That'll never happen so save yourself some gas and stay home." Kiba sighed but stood up. "I hope you change your mind. It's only Monday so you've got a couple of days to think about it. Well I should probably get going. First period will be staring soon and I can feel me teacher's irritation seeping through the walls. She said she'd give me detention for a week if I missed class again." And with that, he left, waving as he ran out of the room. No sooner had he left did Naruto's homeroom teacher walk through the door, wondering why a student just bolted out of his classroom. He hoped it wasn't one of his students.

The rest of the day was uneventful and passed just the same as the other school days prior to that it. Naruto impatiently tapped his foot and checked his watch. If Kiba didn't bring his ass out of that school in the next 3-5 minutes he was either going to steal his car or take the bus. He was going to be late for work at this rate. Naruto cursed under his breath as the last car left out of the student parking lot. "Kiba you'd better be fucking dead in the cafeteria or something because I swear when I get my hands on you i'm going to-" He was interrupted by a shout. He turned and there was Kiba running full tilt towards the car. "Run...car...now." He huffed as he passed him and Naruto needed no more than that to spur him in the direction of the motionless vehicle. That's what happens when your best friend tells you to run. You just do it, no questions asked. Knowing Kiba he probably did something to piss off some teacher and was trying not to get caught.

Naruto yanked the door open and dived into the front passenger seat clutching his backpack as Kiba fumbled to put the key into the ignition. After much cursing and frustration, he finally managed to start the vehicle and peel out of the parking lot. Naruto sucked in his bottom lip. "So, he drew out the word, "what did you do this time?" Kiba snickered to himself. "Oh, nothing." He shrugged at the look Naruto was giving him. "We did not just haul ass across that parking lot for ''nothing''. Kiba gave him that look that he hated. The one that said he wasn't going to get anything out of him. Naruto huffed and sat back in his seat. "Fine, be that way." He pouted all the way to A La Mode.

A La Mode- mostly referred to as La Mode by the Employees- was a quaint little cafe situated on the corner of a cross section and was heavily trafficked. It had a homey, spacious feel that the customers enjoyed along with a cute decor that left the female customers squealing. Despite all of his odd hours, Naruto enjoyed working there and considered it to be his second home. Kiba insisted that the cafe was too girly and he would't be caught dead in there by himself. Naruto later scoffed at him when he was seen drinking one of their specials and appeared to be enjoying himself immensely.

Kiba pulled into his usual parking spot and watched as Naruto all but flew out of the car. He chose to go at a more reasonable pace and took his time walking inside, choosing to once again admire the outside of the cafe. Mahogany wood encased the entire building as it wrapped around the corner with glass display windows. Today's specials were featured along with a few regulars he was familiar with. The frills and lace that boarded the display case made the cakes and pastries even more enticing which prompted him to actually go inside.

The usual cream colored walls that were accented with pastel pinks greeted him along with the soft music spewing from the speakers. He side stepped around a low sitting settee, searching for Naruto. " Hello Kiba, Naruto will be right out in a minute, please order something and sit while you wait." Kiba turned. The owner appeared to be working the counter today. "Thank you Mrs. Sophie, i'll have one of your specials." She smiled kindly at him. "Which one would you like?" Kiba shrugged and grinned wolfishly, "Surprise me." Sophie lightly laughed and went to work preparing his dish. Sophie was a short, kind woman in her mid-thirties with hazel eyes and a wide smile. Not many people were able to tell she was nearing her forties considering she looked to be in her twenties. Something of which she was very proud but chose not to brag. Bragging is unbecoming and causes wrinkles she'd said.

Kiba settled down on one of the love seats located next to the partition that split the cafe. "How're things running today?" Sophie briefly glanced his way before continuing her work. "Oh it's the usual. Slow to start but picks up around 4 o'clock. The rush should start any minute now." He hummed in agreement. Naruto chose that moment to peek around the corner and grinned. "Almost didn't make it. Next time try not to cause any trouble that'll affect me getting to work, okay?" Kiba gave him a mock salute. "Sure, i'll think about you the next time i'm doing whatever." Naruto pouted. "Why won't you tell me what you did?" Kiba just grinned and leaned back, getting more comfortable.

Sophie pursed her lips and didn't say anything as she walked around the counter and placed the carefully made pastry in front of him on a complimentary white lace doily. "Should I even ask?" Kiba quickly took on a somber look. "It's better if you don't know." Sophie nodded and walked away to tend to her other customers. Naruto slowly shook his head and flopped down next to Kiba and observed the treat on the small, rounded table in front of them. "So what did you get this time?" Kiba shrugged and inspected the rose shaped pastry before popping the whole thing into his mouth.

"I don't know what the hell that was but it tastes great." Naruto scrunched his nose up at the food clearly visible in his best friend's mouth. "I think i'm going to get a couple of these to go. Maybe Hana will-" He suddenly stopped and stared off into the distance. Naruto quizzically looked at him until he grinned excitedly and pointed p towards the ceiling. Naruto looked up, shaking golden tresses out of his eyes. He saw nothing but one of the speakers so he listened to the song playing softly in the background.

_-far gone and you think I can't tell_

_Can't tell that you are disconnected_

_You pulled away and I miss your presence_

_I always said to you_

He turned his head and looked at him, "Am I suppose to know this song?" Kiba almost choked on his spit. He was that astonished. "That's Kehlani. Kehlani. How could you not know this song?" Naruto rolled his eyes and stood up. "Forget the song, I don't even know who she is." Kiba stood up flabbergasted. "How can you not know who she is?!" Kiba gestured wildly. "She's amazing and I freaking love her so much. I just want to- ungh." He clinched his hands. Naru gave a derisive snort stopping Kiba short. He whirled to face him. " There will be no disrespecting of Baelani. She could out sing anyone, especially that singer you fanboy over. What's her name? Alisha Car?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "First off, you would call her Baelani and second her name is Alessia Cara and she's the best thing to ever happened to music this year. At least her music carries a message unlike a certain other singer who only dances around half naked and rides the coat tales of other famous singers."

Kiba looked indignant. "She does not. She's a talented singer in her own right and doesn't need anybody else to reach the top." Naruto laughed. "The top of what? The coat rack? She won't last a whole year." Kiba huffed. "What and yours will? I bet you a twenty Kehlani beats out Alisha for best new breakout artist of the year."

Naruto scowled. "Her name is_ Alessia_ and yeah, I'll take that bet. Should be easy for her. How many real albums did Kehlani release? Kiba opened his mouth about to argue but Naruto cut him off. "Oh, wait, none? I thought so." With that he turned and headed for the door marked Employees Only to get ready for his shift.

Behind him, Kiba was finally able to get out his last retort just as the door was swinging close. "At least mine has a whole album and not just an EP!" Naruto stuck his hand out and flipped him off. Kiba smirked victoriously and headed out of the shop.

E/A/N:

The song was You Should Be Here by Kehlani.

The pastry Kiba ate was an apple rose puff pastry. Looks freaking delicious doesn't it.?


End file.
